daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Horton
Sarah Horton is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Colin Lewis in 1981, Anthony Seaward from 1981 to 1982, Katie Krell from 1982to 1985, Lisa Brinegar from 1985 to 1989, Shauna Lane-Block from 1989 to 1990, Aimee Brooks in 1990, and Alli Brown in 1991. In 2018, it was announced that The Bold and the Beautiful Alumni Linsey Godfrey would take over the role of Sarah. She debuted on October 26, 2018. Background She was born in 1981 to Neil Curtis and Maggie Horton. She was conceived through artificial insemination and was believed to be the daughter of Evan Whyland. It was not until she was a teen that they found out her father was Neil Curtis. To Sarah, Mickey Horton will always be her daddy. Mickey raised and loved Sarah as if she were his own blood. Evan gave up his legal rights when she was an infant, but Mickey never adopted her. Sarah left town with her sister, Melissa Horton. They settled in Nashville. Melissa has made a few return visits to town but, Sarah has not been seen since they left. In July 2018, it was announced that former The Bold and the Beautiful actress Linsey Godfrey had joined the cast as Sarah Horton, marking the first time the character would be seen since 1991. She will first appear in October 26, 2018. Storylines |-|1981–83, 1985–91= She was born to Neil Curtis and Maggie Horton. She was conceived through artificial insemination and was believed to be the daughter of Evan Whyland. It was not until she was a teen that they found out her father was Neil Curtis. To Sarah, Mickey Horton will always be her daddy. Mickey raised and loved Sarah as if she were his own blood. Evan gave up his legal rights when she was an infant, but Mickey never adopted her. Sarah left town with her sister, Melissa Horton. They settled in Nashville. Melissa has made a few return visits to town but, Sarah has not been seen since they left. |-|2018-present= Sarah is first seen greeting her mother Maggie Horton. Its revealed that she's now engaged to Rex Brady. Sarah is crushed when she finds out her fiancé Rex, cheated on her and had a baby with his ex Mimi Lockhart. When Sarah meets Eric Brady, they instantly have a connection. Rex tries everything he can to win Sarah back, but it isn’t until she sleeps with Xander Cook that she decides to give him another chance. Despite this, she can’t fight her feelings for Eric and when Nicole Walker shows you alive, Sarah tries to back off, but becomes more drawn to him as Nicole blames him for the death of her daughter, Holly Jonas. Eventually, Sarah accidentally says Eric’s name in bed while with Rex, which breaks his heart and he subsequently decides to leave Salem. Sarah and Eric reconnect until it is discovered that Kristen DiMera was posing as Nicole and that the real Nicole was still alive. Eric leaves and brings Nicole homes. Sarah discovers she is pregnant with Eric’s baby and wants to hide the truth from him. She swears Xander to secrecy as she plots to get an abortion. Xander goes with her to the clinic, but when she wakes up, she finds out she is still pregnant and decides to keep the baby while still hiding the truth from Eric. Gallery Lisa_Brinegar.gif|Lisa Brinegar as young Sarah Horton Sarah caring for Julie.jpeg Eric & Sarah.jpeg Rex proposes to Sarah.jpeg Rex Sarah Maggie.jpeg 68969296 2164967727129182 2246572932975296512 o.jpg Dool 034.jpeg 08 JPI Episode13732 0001839675.jpg Christmas-2018-flashback-days-sarah-xander-jj.jpg Dool 092.jpeg dool_111.jpeg xander-sarah-mack-jj.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Horton Family Category:Simmons Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Doctors Category:Characters of the 2020s